Betrayal
by Sandstormmaddy
Summary: One member of Team Crafting, the apprentices of Team Crafted, gets kidnapped! The two teams must seek out the help of their friends, The Creatures. However, on the journey to The Creatures, they meet a mysterious group of cats, with a certain girl in said group... One that could change their lives as far as they know it.
1. Linked Dreams

"Honey! I'm home!" A man wearing a black suit steps into a house, pulling off his orange checkered tie, his voice heavy with a Bulgarian accent. The aroma of the house was heavenly, the main part of the house smelling like fresh lilacs. A scent similar to that one of freshly baked cookies wafted from the kitchen next to the stairs into his nose. The man walked into the kitchen, his gaze settling on a woman who wore a white apron over her teal shirt and light pink pants.

"Welcome back," She says smiling, her eyes wrinkling at the edges with her warm smile. The man pushed up his black sunglasses a bit, and kissed the lady's soft lips gently. They pulled apart moments later, smiling softly, their faces lighting up slightly.

The moment suddenly switched to a field of flowers, creating a color palette. In the middle of the colorful field, the same two people lied there, a while away from their small house, away from the desolation in the cities. Far behind them, buildings towered into the sky, smoke curling off of the rooftops. The two ignored it all, instead focusing on the clear blue sky above them, clouds dispersing so they could always see it. The couple's hands were intertwined, and soft smiles replaced frowns since their heads lightly touching, they just enjoyed each others presence, away from all of the world's troubles.

Soft, fluffy ears popped of the lady's head as she noticed a white cloud cover her gaze of the sun. The man glanced over at her, pulling at her yellow ears lightly. She swatted at his hand playfully, revealing a hand with sharp, black claws. The girl pointed to the cloud with a claw, and the man looked at it, finding it in the shape of a heart.

The man from the dream, only a few years younger, sharply sat up in a bed. He looked around, panting slightly. He knew what he just experienced was a happy dream, but he couldn't help but be startled by it a little. It seemed like the dream had been predicting his future. When the man looked at the time, he was surprised at how late it was in the day already. He rushed to put on his dark shades, grabbing his usual tie and suit, placing them on his body. He rushed out the door, leaving his room in a clean state.

The clock said 11:00 AM only, so where could the Bulgarian be rushing off to?

At the same time, in a jungle far away, the lady from the dream sat up, her brown hair pointing all over the place. Her cat-like ears sitting straight up, she glanced out of what seemed like her den, a yellow tail with black splotches, sticking straight like bamboo. She rushed out of the dark building quickly, only only stopping to make her hair stick down with the claws on her human hands.

Hey, my clanmates! How ya'll doing? Yes, this isn't TLTBO, but I wanted to post this, just to get it off m hands. So, my question is, who is the man in the dream? He is a youtuber, and you guys can probably figure out who it is. The lady is my OC, so don't try to guess who she is. KK, so, BYE!


	2. The Unforgiving Truth

* Leia's POV * Everyone had gathered in the room. Everyone but one person. The chair next to Double was empty, saved for a certain Bulgarian, whose laugh was that compared to that of a baby angel's. Everyone who was here was bored, as was I. Oh, you don't know who I am? Why, I am a member of Team Crafting, Leia Sky-Walker. My mentor was Double, or Ryan. Because we had such a big group, Sky asked for more help from his friends and his friend's friends. There isn't much to talk about, because I'm not telling my past. Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing a man with black hair. However, his hair was shooting all over the place instead of the neat and tidy usual. His orange tie looked like it was hurriedly put on, the knot sloppy and large. His suit was hanging on one arm, the other side slowly falling off. His white dress shirt was wrinkled, and the buttons weren't buttoned properly. His glasses hug on the bridge of his nose, almost revealing his eyes. His shoes weren't fully on, and he was missing a sock. He was covered in sweat, but he had no odor being emitted from his body. Bodil. He slowly stood up from his hunched position, walking over to his seat calmly, like nothing was wrong. He yanked out his chair, a loud squeak coming from the chair. He sat on the chair with a poof, crossing his arms tightly and laying down on the table. I looked at everyone. They didn't seem angry, with the exception of Sky. The 'Leader' of the group, Skydoesminecraft, Sky, or Adam, glared at the map maker, his glasses set on the table long ago. His 'budder' colored eyes were narrow and looked tiny from behind his eyelids. He propped his hand on the table, setting his chin inside the palm of it. "So Bodil, how did you sleep?" His voice was extremely calm, but we all backed away. He was never calm, but when he was, all Hell broke loose. Double was lightly patting his friend's back, a smile gracing his lips. "Now Sky, you can't be too mean to him, can you? You were late for two hours before, and he was only late for one. Now, calm down, and return to your usual self." My eyes drooped as Double spoke his spell, falling asleep for a second before my eyes snapped open. Everyone was affected by the spell, and they looked calmer. Double had one of his crazy grins, glad that his spell had worked. If you didn't know, Double can use calming magic and spawning magic. For his calming magic to work, he does have to give a point as to why they have to calm down, but it's very effective and efficient magic. As for his spawning magic, it depends on the shirt he wears. If he wears his slime shirt, like today, he can only spawn slimes while wearing that shirt, and nothing else. If he wears something else, like his zombie shirt, he can only spawn that mob. If he wears his rainbow shirt, it spawns something random. However, he has his iron sword and dagger if he has to use them. Sky sighs, but he then smiles. "You're right. Sorry Bodil." Bodil weakly raises his head, giving a smile smile before sitting back in his chair. "No prob dude. It's my fault anyways. I probably shouldn't have stayed up to work on my map." Everyone laughed at the comment, and Bodil smiled a huge grin before releasing his laugh. Everyone laughed harder at that, and I had to clutch my stomach. Wiping small tears from his eyes, Sky stomps his foot on the floor. "Now that we have that taking care of, courtesy of Double, we have important matters to discuss." Everyone tensed up, and their smiles were replaced with tight lips. "It has to do with the Squids." I cringed. The Squids were Sky's life long enemy, and, after a while, everyone came to hate them as well. However, Sky never told us why he hated them so much. "What happened?" Deadlox, or Ty, asked Sky, who started to look guilty. He tilted his head down, allowing his brown hair to fall over his glasses. All of the other girls lightly blushed, but I remained calm. On the inside, I was SLIGHTLY fan-girling. "Well..." I gasped at what he said, feeling my tail and ears starting to rise off of my body. I pushed them down, but I couldn't stop the shock from showing on my face, not wanting what he had said to be true. Clanmates, sorry for the short chap, and yes, I feel like this is not worthy because I didn't update in FOREVER, but I am focusing on my PJO story, so sorry clanmates. Also, I do know that Team Crafted is falling apart, but I had this idea long before that, so they will still be a team in this story. Perhaps a sequel will be made...? Anyways, understand that I love cliffhangers, and that I feel like this should be longer. The next chap will be longer, I swear on my belief for the Greek gods AND my love for MC Youtubers. I'll see you later my clanmates! KK, so, BYE! 


End file.
